Bats n Wondy Smutabet: E is for
by Sinister Scribe
Summary: Escape. Bats has been kidnapped and finally reunited with Diana. Unfortunately he's been horribly changed by his experiences. There seems to be only one thing that can bring him back to himself...which is cookies of course :] Rated for language, themes and whatever else your lily-livered selves might take offence to :D


**To lay any rumours of my untimely demise to rest. **

**Apologies for the delay but there's been a lot going on with me outwith the realms of fanfiction and real life has a terrible habit of intruding.**

**Still, this has been sitting on my harddrive for months unfinished and i cracked it open today and pounded out an ending.**

**Read, review and enjoy :D**

**Escape**

Wonder Woman screamed through sky with sonic booms marking her wake. She flew so fast that the seams in her clothes tore, the wind scored over her skin and burned it. The ocean rushed under her in a marbled panorama of blue and the paradise island of Themyscria started as a blur on the horizon, looming up into the magnificence of what it was in a matter of seconds. She didn't think she had ever flown so fast before.

The temperature dropped, clouds swirled into formation. She shouldn't use her powers like this. She really shouldn't. The power of the gods should not be thrown around so lightly. She didn't care. Time was of the utmost importance.

She soared over the island. The trees themselves bowed back under the storm front of her passing. The ancient buildings shook and her sisters ducked with cries of alarm when the air itself roared.

She flipped in the air, bringing her feet forward and dropped to the ground. She slid to an ungainly halt. Her bare heels dragging deep furrows into the marble stonework of the road. She hopped, skipped and staggered to a stop. Her chest heaved, her skin steamed, her hair was a wild mane about her head and, though she was unaware of it, her Prussian blue eyes sparked with the silver lightening of her heritage. She collapsed forward, catching her hands on her knees and sucked in air desperately. She'd had to skim the edge of the atmosphere to get here so quickly. Re-entry had burned but she hadn't the time to travel straight there.

"Princess, are you…?"

Diana reached up blindly and grabbed her sister by the front of her tunic. She pulled herself up and gritted one word out from between her clenched teeth.

"_Where?"_

"In there!" The girl all but squeaked and Diana threw herself forward. She staggered blindly reaching the door and not bothering with the handle. A swift sharp kick sent it careening off its hinges and battering into the room beyond. She forced herself forward, bounding down the spiralling staircase. She crashed into the twisting walls more than once and hurled herself through the last doorway sliding to a halt once more. This time in shock at the scene that greeted her.

"Get him back!"

"He'll kill himself if he keeps at it. Work. Him. Back!"

"Bruce…" Diana's hand went to her throat as the extent of his horror reached her. Relief and anguish flooded her at once and she could do nothing but stand there and take it all in.

He was finally back.

Circe had captured him weeks ago. She had taken him because he was important to Diana. She had taken him and tortured him. Twisted him.

Diana had hoped against hope but now, confronted with the reality of it, how could she think that Bruce, as she had known him, had made it back?

He was barely recognisable. Circe's magic still had him in its grip. His body was covered in a dark pelt of fur. Claws tipped his fingers, fangs crowded his mouth. His grey/blue irises had expanded to take up his entire eye. He bellowed roars that would have made a lion quail and threw himself at the bars of his cage. Again and again and again.

Her sisters tried desperately to keep him back. To keep him from hurting himself more than he already had. They had turned their spears so the blunt ends could be used as poles to work him back. It didn't seem to help very much. Blood streaked his hands and stained his teeth. He had been clawing and chewing on the bars. Trying desperately to escape.

"Stop…" Diana's voice barely croaked. She swallowed hard and stumbled forward. "Stop." She grabbed the nearest Amazon and hauled her back. "Stop!" Her voice echoed through the chamber and everybody froze.

"You're frightening him." Diana insisted. "At ease."

"_We_ are frightening _him?_" One of the guards turned to her.

"Consider his recent circumstances. Captured by a woman that stinks of magic, caged, beaten," her voice choked off after a moment and she coughed forcing herself to go on. "At the very least. So step back."

They straightened, flipping their spears right way up and resting the butt of them to the stone floor. They glanced at the princess and then back to the monster in the cage.

The monster she was married to.

"Leave us." It took a second warning look to get them to obey, but they all trooped up the stairs and out of the room one by one.

She ignored their disgruntled murmurs. Many of her sisters had accepted her relationship with a man, many had even taken to their marriage to one another, but some still found the idea of attaching themselves to a man abhorrent and, the idea that their princess would do it, mystifying.

Diana turned and moved closer to the cage. She crouched low and gripped the bars of his cage.

"Bruce, it's me." She stretched her hand through the bars to him and he backed off hurriedly. Right back until he was pressed into the furthest corner of the cell. "It's Diana." Her throat closed up and she had to cough before she could talk again. "Your wife."

He growled at her. He tilted his head away, cowering away from her, like she'd hurt him at any second.

He was terrified. All he could see were the bars of the cage and the shadow of a woman on the other side. Whatever had been done to him, by Circe and her minions, had beaten the human part of him down past the animal responses of his psyche. He probably couldn't even speak anymore never mind understand what she was saying. He couldn't see her anymore. Just Circe, just his jailor.

Well, there was only one thing for it then.

Diana sniffed and scrubbed at her eyes as she rose to her feet. She gripped the door in her hands and gave a short yank. The lock clattered off and fell to the floor with a broken clunk.

He bared his teeth and snarled, the fur rising up over his back and shoulders.

"Easy, easy." She drew the door wide and stood back. "It's all right."

He looked at her, crouched low to the floor, then looked at the door. His eyes darted back and forth between the two. She stepped back further, pressing herself against the wall. He moved, as if to crawl forward, but froze when she glanced at him. She turned around completely. He wasn't going to do anything while she was watching.

They both stayed that way for several minutes. Nothing in the cell but the sound of their breathing. She barely heard him move. The pads of his hands and feet whispered over the stone floor but she felt the rush of his passing and whirled to follow him. She vaulted into the air, coasting up the spiralling stairway.

Gods, he was fast. She barely caught sight of his heels disappearing around the twist in the stairwell, as he sprinted away from her. She followed close enough behind to keep him in sight but far enough so as not to alarm him further.

He burst out into the daylight on a roar and sent the Amazons standing there scattering. He swiped at one of them with his claws but more to keep her back than to hurt her.

Then he was off, bounding up onto a wall, a rooftop and streaking away over the city. He leapt from tower to tower. Away from her.

Diana touched down next to her sisters and watched him go.

"You let the beast free?!"

"I unlocked my husband's cage." Diana's voice was flat and she tracked Bruce's progress over the rooftops towards the jungle beyond.

"He's not a man anymore. We should hunt him down and—aak!"

Diana rounded on her, her fingers punched into the armour over the guard's chest hard enough to scrape the flesh underneath. Diana felt the rage fire in her gut and vomit up through her throat in a magma of venom. She hoisted the smaller woman over her head and gritted from between bared teeth.

"I'll bathe in the blood of any woman who dares touch him."

Silence fell over the courtyard and Diana dropped the guard on her face. She looked at the rest of them, daring them to question her. One by one, they bowed their heads and stepped away from her.

"Princess."

Diana turned to find her mentor, Phillipus, standing behind her. Diana nodded her head once and waited for the dark skinned woman to speak.

"Princess, you must accept the reality of the situation." Phillipus was trying to be reasonable and she should have known better.

She knew Diana well enough to recognise the decidedly unreasonable cast to her features. She didn't want to be rational, she wanted to do bloody murder. Someone had hurt her man, her husband, her mate and –like all Amazons- her first reaction was to seek Justice for that hurt.

Phillipus was glad that Circe had managed to escape them. Had she been corralled in their dungeons, her blood and bones would already litter the ground.

She didn't want that weight resting on the princess' conscience. Diana was the greatest of all of them, which meant she shouldered the greatest burdens. Everything her sisters felt, she felt tenfold. Their strengths as well as their weaknesses. The battle rage was clawing at her from the inside. It was all she could do not to start tearing things apart around her, but Phillipus had to try.

"What reality would that be?"

"That your husband has been tortured beyond the endurance of any other man. It is a testament to his strength that he has managed to throw of Circe's magic thus far. He was fully beastial when we found him and already he has regained his human shape…but his mind is a different matter."

"He is still there!" Diana rounded on her, taking a step forward. Ozone rose in the air, the marble cracked under her foot. The Amazons shrank back from her. This was a child of the Gods. Made from the primordial forces of the universe coupled with the flesh of Gaia and she was no longer entirely in control.

Phillipus stood her ground.

"He has been through a trial, Princess, please listen to me. You must not let him suffer further. It would not be fair to him."

"He is not some animal, to be put down!" Diana trembled with rage and Phillipus could see it in her eyes. Whatever rational part of her that was still there, scrambling for control. She was clinging to it by her fingertips.

"Perhaps not." Phillipus kept her voice even and stepped back finally, out of her Princess' way. "But if he is, he is relying on you to end his suffering. If you ever truly loved him, you will find the courage to act."

Diana advanced on Phillipus and still the ancient Amazon stood her ground. She saw the war in her Princess' features, saw her consider the multitudinous ways for her to seek blood for the insult Phillipus had just dealt her. The ways in which Phillipus had schooled her. If the Princess lost the struggle, Phillipus had little hope of surviving the next ten seconds. Diana's shoulders heaved with every breath, her knuckles tightened so fiercely they crackled and finally, she closed her eyes and let out a long slow huff of air.

"You are right, Phillipus, he's relying on me to help him, but he is not gone. The man is too stubborn." For the first time in weeks, a tight smile pulled at the Princess' lips. The other Amazons almost sagged in their relief. They had been beginning to worry if Diana had been going over to the Dark. They had never seen her so despondent, so emotionless and harsh as they had when Bruce had been stolen from her.

Without a further word, she vaulted into the air and flew in the direction her husband had escaped. She followed his trail easily enough. Had he been himself, she probably never would have been able to, cunning man, but he was not himself. There was evidence of a scraping claw there, dislodged roof tiles there, confused Amazons pointing and talking hurriedly to one another in his wake.

He headed straight for the jungle. Straight for the deepest cover he could find. He was terrified, she could smell it mixed in with the baser male scent of him, intensified by his more animal nature.

When he disappeared into the blanketing green of the jungle, she lost him.

"Bruce!" She called his name as she descended through the trees to touch down on the lush forest floor below.

He was nearby, she could feel it.

"Bruce, it's me." She scanned the green and found him in every shadow. Her heart leapt with every false hope and the disappointment when she realised she was mistaken was crushing each time. "It's Diana." Her voice cracked a little.

"Please come back to me."

She heard a low growl and whirled.

Nothing. Had she caught the barest hint of a shadow? Was she grasping at straws again?

"Use your senses, Bruce." She kept her voice low and calm. "My scent, you know me. You know me better than anyone else."

Another growl, behind her again.

Diana whirled, but not fast enough, he tackled her full on. Massive arms bunching around her, scooping her off the ground and carrying her across the clearing. They hit the ground in a tumble, careening end over end and finally skidded to a halt.

He loomed over her, blocking the light from finding her, his sharp teeth bared and his pale eyes glowing.

"Bruce, it's me!" She caught his head as it darted for her throat and he growled when she managed to halt him. Her muscles bunched along her arms.

Gods, he was STRONG.

He snarled and wriggled in her hold, teeth bared at her and pushed closer to her. Closer and closer. His head was clasped between her hands, if she was going to do it that way, it was going to be messy, but she could pop his skull like an egg.

The very thought was abhorrent to her and she realised, suddenly, that she couldn't do it. She would never be able to do it.

Her husband was going to rip her throat out and she couldn't kill him to prevent it.

He inched closer. Her arms shook holding him back, tears beaded in her eyes.

She had to! She had to do it. Better her to shoulder the weight of ending him than the other way around. She couldn't bear the thought of even some part of Bruce being left inside the animal, knowing what was going on and powerless to stop it. Killing was the ultimate crime to him.

Not to her. She understood it was necessary. She understood that it had to be her to do it.

His breath huffed against her neck and she tensed, ready to twist and snap his neck. Make it quick and clean…so she could hate herself for the rest of her long life.

His teeth scraped her, he sucked in a breath, to prepare for the final lunge and…froze.

Diana went just as still beneath him.

He sniffed again. Snuffling at her neck. Something rumbled in the back of his throat and the tension left his straining shoulders. He was apparently no longer interested in killing her.

He eased back away from her, lower down her body. Her arms trembled as the tension left them though she still held his head between her hands. Wary of him making another false move.

He did nothing of the kind.

He sniffed at her neck, down over her collar bone, lower still to the neckline of her shirt and she jolted when he buried his nose in the valley of her cleavage. She yelped when his long, hot, tongue rasped between her breasts and blinked when she recognised the thundering rumble of a purr from him.

"_**Mmmmmrrriiinne.**_" He growled into her skin, licking again.

"Bruce?" Her voice trembled, she could hardly bear to hope.

"_**Dhhiannnaaa."**_ His bass voice was muffled by her shirt. He was nibbling at the buttons.

"I knew you were in there." She sagged against the ground with relief. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out on a shaky shudder.

He was back. After so long, he had returned to her. Circe hadn't destroyed him. He was coming back to her. Piece by piece.

His teeth gripped the collar of her shirt and he jolted backwards, _rrrriiiiiippp!_ He tore into her clothes, clawing at the material and shredding it with his fangs.

"Bruce, what are you doing?!"

"_**Mmmmmiiinnee."**_

His tongue rasped over her again, striping over the swell of her breast. His teeth found the silky material of her bra and he bit through the strap like it was a limp noodle. Hooking a claw in the material between her breasts, he contemptuously cut the garment away.

"Bruce, wait, I…" Diana didn't know where she was going with that, she choked off on her words when he wriggled his hips between her legs and lay flush against her. "Oh…"

A LOT of him had changed, but apparently some things had remained the same. The heat that fired under her skin when she came into contact with him being one of them.

She sucked in a deep breath and got a head full of his scent. She could smell that base, male, smell of him. The earthy virility that seemed to pour out of him in waves. Heat poured through her at the sensation of his weight on her. That delicious familiar weight.

Yes, a lot of him had changed. His eyes now glowed, his teeth were longer and sharper and the thick silky pelt of fur that covered him rubbed her all the right way…but he was still her husband. Made plain by the way he still smelled the same, still felt the same and the way he knew that she loved the feel of his mouth wrapped around her nipple.

"Bruce!" Her back arched when his fangs scraped her and his tongue rasped over her. Her legs parted for him and she groaned when he ground into her.

"_**Diana…mine…" **_He panted against her neck, voice rumbling with purrs and growls. _**"Missed…you…"**_

"Gods!" She gasped when he shredded her shirt from her. "I've missed you too. So much."

Tears beaded in her eyes. Tears of relief and anguish of the memory of all those months without him. Weeks and weeks of not knowing if he was alive or dead. Torn between the torturous hope of him being alive and the insidious thought that he might be better off dead.

But now he was here, alive if not whole, and coming back to her more and more with every passing second.

She clasped his head between her hands again, pulling his head up so she could meet his gaze. The whites were beginning to show around his eyes again. He was beginning to look more human. His fangs had shrunk so that his mouth was once more human shaped.

She pulled him down over her and seized him in a fierce kiss. The kiss she had been dreaming of giving him when she found him again.

He growled into her, rocking his hips into hers, tearing at her clothes again. His tongue was still long and had a velvet rasp to it but that just added to it all. The silken feel of his fur under her hands and sliding over her skin was as alien as it was erotic and she could think of nothing save for the fact she had her husband back and it had been months since they had lain together.

"Bruce," she groaned when he pulled his mouth from hers and began to nibble his way along her jaw to tease her ear with his teeth, "tear my clothes off."

"Hrrnn?" He was lapping at her throat, sucking on her pulse.

"My clothes are in the way," she rolled her hips against his as if to prove her point, "get rid of them."

He stilled, his brain sorting her words, then gave a rumbling chuckle like a roll of thunder. His claws hooked under the waistband of her jeans and he yanked. The sound of ripping fabric echoed throughout the jungle and he went to work with his teeth too. Retreating down her body, tearing and yanking, shredding her clothes to nothing but rags and peeling them away with a Cheshire grin of intent.

"Mine." He spanned her thighs with his hands and yanked her towards him, the iron bar of his cock nudging between her legs. The weight was familiar but his skin had turned coal black. Familiar and different all at the same time.

She shivered.

"I dreamed of you." He folded over her, licking at her nipples, purring when she tunnelled her fingers through his hair and combed them over the pelt covering his back. He growled when she ruffled him the wrong way. "Even when Circe's magic ate into my humanity, even when I couldn't remember being a man, I knew you. _Diana._"

He took her mouth then, with a kiss that put all others to shame. His tongue lanced into her, his lips hard and skilful over hers and his sharp fangs grazed her deliciously.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and her legs cinched tighter around his waist. With a growl of her own, she yanked him towards her, grinding the wet heat of her cunt against the pulsing length of his cock.

She cursed when he ducked suddenly out of her hold and he rumbled a deep chuckle at her. Spanning her waist with his large hands, he flipped her with an almost alarming ease and speed. Diana was very suddenly on her hands and knees, her feral husband kneeling on the mossy ground behind her.

He raked his claws down her back and Diana's eyes flew wide and her spine arched like he'd called lightning down into her. He gripped her hips and pulled her back towards him, manhandling her onto his cock. He buried a massive hand in the thick mane of her hair and forced her head back, dipping her spine. He kept pulling until she had to sit up on her knees. He tugged her right back until his teeth found her neck and then he yanked her down.

Diana screamed when his cock plunged into her right to the hilt. She bucked in his hold but his teeth were pinned to her neck and she couldn't go anywhere. His claws were still dug into her hair, one massive arm came around her waist and he fucked her.

Diana couldn't think of any more polite way to describe it. She could hardly say it was sex because she didn't appear to have much say in whatever he did to her at that point. Her legs were spread over his as he crouched on the ground so she couldn't stand or kneel, there was nothing for her to grab on to so she might steady herself with her hands and her thoughts were far too scattered to reach some kind of equilibrium through flight.

His fur was silky against her back, his claws prickling against her scalp as his hand tugged at her hair, his arm a band of steel around her waist, hauling her down onto his cock with every rolling thrust of his hips.

Diana felt she could barely breathe and, when his hand slipped down between her legs and he raked his claws over her clit oh-so gently and so very dangerously. She bucked hard in his hold and he growled, jamming her harder against him.

They'd had wild sex before. There had been times when it had been herself pinning him to the floor, but nothing like this. He was skirting the very edges of his control, clinging to it with those razor claws of his. Trying to rein himself in even as he raked her with his claws and grazed her with his teeth.

Diana was satisfied to note that any woman other than herself would never have been able to take him like this. No one else would have been able to give him what he needed.

"Oh gods." Diana moaned when he pushed her forward, smothering her with his weight on her back and still pounding on and on inside her like a machine.

He tossed her hair out of the way, flinging it forward over her head and bit at her neck and shoulders. Stinging little love bites that caused her to twitch and jolt in nervous feedback.

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Stroking her back, arms and legs, squeezing her breasts and purring in her ear at the bounce his thrusts caused and then delving between her legs in a wicked torture.

The rough pads that had replaced his fingerprints raked over her clit, his claws nipped at the folds of her pussy stretched around his ramming cock and it was suddenly all she needed.

She bucked hard in his hold, screaming out to the jungle around her, and pushing back against his rampant thrusting. Her inner muscles clamped around him, milking him for all he had and he roared. Bellowing to the trees and silencing all the animals for miles. His claws scored over her hips leaving red welts as he pushed as deep as he could inside her and shivered hard. He spent himself brutally inside her and collapsed forward over her.

She crumpled, limp and sated beneath him. He was stretched over her like a warm and living blanket, his tongue lapping lazily against her ear ever so often. He purred and nuzzled her as she panted and pulled herself back together.

Still, his hips rolled lazily against her ass, his cock churning inside her and she groaned.

She knew he had come, she had felt it explode against her insides, yet he was still as hard as stone. She could feel the delicious sticky wetness between her thighs of his juices mixed with her own. He should be on the verge of sleep, rolling to his side and pulling her against him so he could stroke her as he dozed and gentle her into slumber with him.

At least, that was what he had done as a man.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself." He growled into her ear but it was the growl of a man.

She rubbed her cheek against the fur on his arm as he cushioned her against the hard ground. His pelt was shorter, sleeker. His skin was still black but she could see that his hands had reverted to their original shape. His fingers long and tapered and –she jolted when he reached under her to tweak a nipple- talented.

"You smell so good. Feel so _tight._ I need you again, Diana." He wriggled his legs between hers, widening her to his attentions. His thrusting took on a more definite heft.

Diana thought about it. There was no way she could take him again. Not right away and not at that intensity. It was just too much, even for her. Months of being without him had not prepared her for…her spine dipped and she arched back against him.

Well, apparently her body had other ideas.

They groaned into each other and, with a wicked smile curling her lips, Diana resigned herself to a _long_ night.


End file.
